Ditch the Dismay
by Hardwick
Summary: Matt can't stop thinking, and nothing seems to be helping. Can Tai offer some help on the field? M x T


Reviews and critique always appreciated.

*Beta'd by Designed to Kill, Thanks man.

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Digimon or the characters involved/mentioned, ect

Matt sat silent in the bleachers, acoustic guitar laying across his lap. He'd been distracted for a while now, using the setting sun as an excuse to stare off into the field below.  
He'd followed Tai here, on the grounds that the field, the game, everything about it gave -him- inspiration. And of course it did, it was Tai after all. The soccer star, the athlete, Tai was everyone's friend and idol.  
He and Agumon had formed the leading roles, even in the digital world. But that was a while ago. Now that the new digidestined had that covered, there was no chance for Matt and Gabumon. They would always just be back ups.  
He should have been happy with that, because everyone else seemed to be. To his own surprise, he kind of was. He didn't have to deal with everyone else unless he really wanted to.  
But who couldn't miss the digital world, and all of the adventures they'd had there? The pure thrill of it all! Even now, just thinking about it, the memories formed goose bumps along his arms.  
But he was here instead. In the bleachers while his best friend enjoyed himself, even while he was at a total creative loss. What else could he do?  
"Matt! Hey, Matt!" Glancing down he could see Tai jumping around, trying to get his attention.  
"Yeah, what's up?" He called back, slowly rising and strapping the guitar to his back with a thump and a twang, before he slowly made his way down to the field.  
"I was just thinking, we should probably call it a night and get back. I'm sure you're up for some noodles too!" Tai laughed, slapping Matt's back before wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.  
"I don't know man. I might stay here for a while... think for a while," he mumbled, plopping himself down in the plush grass.  
"Well.. I guess I'll stay with you," Tai seemed oblivious as ever.  
"Sure, whatever." Matt removed the guitar, placing it on the grass beside him. He'd become careful with the instrument around Tai lately, who had broken -every- last string while pretending he knew how to play.  
It wasn't long before both were laying down, enjoying the cool fall breeze and watching as the first few stars began to twinkle in the ever-dying light.  
Neither had spoke for quite some time. At this point, Matt didn't think he'd be capable of speech. It was almost as if every ounce of his energy had been drained, yet he still couldn't sleep. His mind had been rushing over so many possibilities that nearly everything that was real eluded him. He could grasp nothing.  
Surprisingly, it was Tai broke the silence.  
"Whats wrong Matt? And don't lie to me..." His voice seemed almost hurt, weak, barely above a whisper.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know when something's wrong. I've known you long enough, and spent enough time with you, that it's pretty obvious," Tai slowly rolled over to his side, arm propping up his head. He lay there, staring at Matt, trying to force an answer from him.  
"I... I don't know. I guess," Matt answered slowly, half upset that Tai was trying, and half annoyed that he'd figured that much out. "I guess I just really miss how things -used- to be, when we were just kids."  
Tai laughed, "What do you mean, we still are!"  
"Yeah, technically, but we're almost adults now. We're older. We don't do the things we used to... it's not... -exciting- anymore!" Matt rolled over so that his back was to Tai. He didn't want to see that face, that laughing, taunting face that was always happy. "Exciting? Is that all?" Tai slowly questioned, "Yeah, Matt, we all miss that and more. But what can you do? You know things won't ever be the same... but they can be better." He seemed at a loss, flouncing around a subject and emotion he wasn't quite used to.  
"Forget I said anything," Matt simply replied, closing his eyes.  
Tai moved forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pushing his lips to the back of his neck. "You sure?" Tai murmured, breathing down Matt's neck, "I know you miss Gabumon, we all miss our buddies, but we can always go back. You know peace isn't forever at this point..."  
Matt shivered, and his mind went blank. "There's a lot of things I miss. This... Gabumon... Everything... and I just don't know what to do anymore. Music isn't working out, and for a while, that's all I had..." He rolled over, burying his face in Tai's chest.  
He kissed the damp shirt several times, breathing in his partner's scent. It hadn't changed all this time. The warmth and security of being wrapped in those arms was still the same as when they where kids. Sure, things where different now, but this still held the same feelings as before.  
"We'll have to make it a point to do this more often.." Tai whispered, kissing the top of his head.  
"Yeah.. You read my mind.." Matt managed to murmur, slowly falling asleep.  
They both knew they couldn't stay there all night, but they would sure as hell try for as long as possible... at least until Izzy managed to get them back to the digital world. 


End file.
